Think Twice before you touch my girl
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Edge/Lita/Randy.Songfic to eve 6's song Think Twice. Edge is furious that Randy and Lita had an affair...things blow up at a company event. the whole messed up story inside!


**A Random Lita/Edge/Randy...the song is Think Twice by Eve 6. Ok so i flip flopped on this fic alot not sure how it turned out. Let me know Bad? I couldnt decide if edge was bad or good and rewrote this twice because of it. i didnt use all the lyrics because i felt it ket getting stale after the point wher i ended this. so i dunno let me know how bad this sucked. read and review please!**

Edge smiled at Lita and wrapped an arm around her petit waist; she looked up at him to smile back happily. He turned to chat up Carlito, his body never moving from hers. They had been having some problems lately but tonight was the night in Edge's mind that they would get back on track. He tightened his protective grip on her when the problem walked in the door…

Randy Orton, he was a co-worker and Edge thought that he was a friend. He must have thought wrong though because it was only a week ago that a teary eyed Lita spilled her guts to him. Randy had confused her, told her he loved her and she couldn't handle the guilt of the secret anymore. Some might say that he should have expected nothing less from her, she did end up with him through an affair but he trusted her and never expected it in the slightest.

A cocky grin formed on the younger mans face when he realised Edge was watching him, he puckered his lips and winked at Lita before sending a glare at her boyfriend. His feelings were hurt, his pride was bruised and his ego very damaged…Randy couldn't believe that she had told him. He looked back to Lita, she looked stunning as always but she seemed to have dressed up a little more for this company get together. It saddened him to think that she wouldn't be accompanying him to his hotel room this evening or any other evening for that matter. But it saddened him even more that he would never be able to see the way she looked as the sunlight hit her face in the morning. Because as much as it started out as another conquest and some great sex it had grown into so much more along the way. He adored every little thing about her and when he told her he loved her that night he wasn't lying, he had meant every word he had ever whispered in her ear.

**When all,  
Is said,  
And done,  
And dead,  
Does he,  
Love you,  
The way that I do?**

Randy laid a hand to his chin and the bruise that was resting there, Edge was less then happy when he found out and the "accident" they had during there last match was proof enough. He had to be careful tonight or else things would explode and that would not be good for Randy's "less then perfect" career. A fight would not look good on his already detailed company rap sheet.

But he knew better, things could only go sour here tonight with them all here in the same room. How was he going to keep himself always from the redheaded beauty? He wanted to talk to her, no he needed to talk to her and make her realise that he really was crazy about her. He needed her to know that when she ran out on him and back to Edge his life fell apart, he needed to tell her that to him she meant more that Samantha ever did and he need her to realise that as much as he scared her when he said 'I love you' he meant it.

**Breathing in,  
Lightning;  
Tonight's for fighting.  
I feel,  
The hurt,  
So physical.**

Edge couldn't help but wonder what exactly the young Orton was thinking, his face was strewn in thought and that could not be a good thing. If Orton thought that he was getting anywhere near Lita tonight he had another think coming. Edge wasn't about to let him fill her mind with thoughts of them together.

Looking down at the beauty in his arms he tightened his grip on her again, nothing was going to take her away from him, not after he had worked so hard to get her. When he met Lita he was instantly drawn to her she was beautiful and intense like nothing he had ever experienced. He would stop at nothing to have her and five years later he did. Edge did everything to confuse he and the night they slept together he knew that he had drawn her away from Matt for good. And that was exactly the kind of games Randy was playing now trying to steal her from him. Edge didn't care if Orton had slept with her a hundred times he didn't think it was any match for the hold he believed he had over her.

He planted a sweet kiss on the lips of the extreme diva. She accepted and kissed him back; all the while she was looking over his shoulder to Randy.

**Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more.**

She felt horrible but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what it felt like when she was in Randy's arms and the way that it seemed only he could fulfill her. Edge told her that Randy was manipulating her and for a while she believed that, but nobody could change the way that man looked at her or the way that her mind strayed to him constantly even when she was making love to her own boyfriend.

Things were harder now and the withdrawal was setting in. Rated RKO was dead, that was for sure and now with them not working together it was harder to see Randy. Not to mention how Edge now had his guard up, and rightfully so. But she just couldn't seem to let go of him no matter how wrong it was, she had Edge and Randy had his own girlfriend Samantha.

**She spreads,  
Her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
Let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out**.

Edge broke their kiss and pulled her out of his arms to just look at her. When he found out about Randy his first instinct was to drop her, but he couldn't make himself go through with it. He loved her as much as he wished at the time that he didn't, but he forgave her and now they would just have to work through things…the way he never did with either of his ex-wives.

A relationship built on a lie was bound to fail and he knew it. Their whole relationship was one lie after another. It started out as a lie to Matt and his then wife Lisa and grew into a bigger lie when they actually split up a week after the story broke. But being around each other constantly forced them back together and in Edges mind they were completely in love.

And now there was another lie in the mix, Randy and as much as it hurt him Edge was being forced to shove it from his thoughts. "Out of sight out of mind." It wasn't really working but he wasn't about to let her go, he couldn't loose to Orton.

Across the room Randy paced anxiously, what was Edge thinking about? He knew the older man was lost in thought and that was never a good thing. He watched him brake apart from Lita and stare at her for a moment before twirling her off onto the dance floor. He watch Lita once again look over Edge's shoulder to watch him, it made him happy that she was thinking of him, not Edge and it only made his drive to get her alone that much greater. He knew that Edge didn't love her nor could he love her the way that he did, Edge had convinced himself that they were in love but all he really wanted was to own her.

Randy pointed towards the bathroom and tilted his head towards it as well. She smiled but shook her head no, looking in the other direction. Randy moved himself so that he was once again in her field of vision; he clasped his hands together begging her, pleading with her. The way she often begged him to not spill their secret when they were together.

**Wait 'till,  
The day,  
You finally see,  
I've been,  
Here waiting patiently;  
Crossing,  
My fingers,  
And my t's.  
She cried on my shoulder begging please.**

Finally after standing there praying that Edge didn't noticed she nodded yes and shooed him off to the bathroom where she would meet him in a moment. "Edge baby I need to go freshen up in the little girls room." She said to the man in her arms.

He nodded and kissed her cheek before he released her hand from his and watched her move to the back of the room to the washrooms.

She felt conflicted, Edge was being so sweet and kind and here she was running off to see another man. "I'm not going to sleep with him, we're just going to talk." She said aloud reassuring herself that this wasn't the same thing that it had been.

"Randy you in here?" She called creeping into the men's washroom.

A hand appeared from inside the first stall and pulled her inside. "Randy!" She scolded. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Shhhh." He said pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. She tried to stop it but she couldn't she was trapped again in Randy Orton's arms. "I love you…" Randy said, when he finally pulled his mouth away from hers.

Lita didn't know if she should believe him, or if it was a trap to make her come back to him. "I've never said that to anyone else." He said sincerely and when she looked at him she knew that he wasn't lying. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him intensely again.

Randy ran his hands through her bright red hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss her neck. She moaned and he grinned knowing that he knew just how to turn her on at the drop of a hat. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waste before he entangled his tongue with hers, propping her up against the stall door…

Edge looked at his watch, she had been gone for at least fifteen minutes 'what was taking so long?' He thought. His mind began telling him things he didn't want to hear and then the worry set in. Making his way to the back of the room he knew he had to check on her.

"Lita you in here?" Edge called moving into the women's bathroom. All he got in response were screams of terrified women and he moved once again out of the washroom. If she wasn't in the bathroom then where was she? And then it hit him…Randy had disappeared forever ago. Edge had hoped he went home but it was now apparent to him where he was…with Lita.

He knew she didn't have the audacity to just leave so he began his rampaged through the banquet venue. When she was no where to be found he knew just where he hadn't looked, the men's room only inches away from where he started his search. He burst in guns blazing. "Lita I know you're in here." Edge screamed. "With him."

**Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around,  
No more.**

She began to breath even heavier then she had been and Randy then realised that he wasn't hearing things, Edge was really out there and she had heard him to. All the times they had been together they never once got caught and here they were seconds away from being busted. Randy leaned down and whispered into her ear, the way he always did when they were together. "It's going to be alright…" He told her. "Don't forget that I love you."

It was at that second that Edge came busting threw into the stall, breaking the door down with his heavy shoulder. He knocked them both back and they fell back on the floor on top of each other.

**She spreads,  
Her love;  
She burns me up.  
I can't,  
Let go,  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out.**

"What the hell is this?" The Canadian man screamed. "How could you?" He continued.

The pair didn't move, but it was Lita that was first to speak. "I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Your damn right your sorry." Edge said coming closer. She buried her head in Randy's naked chest waiting for him to smack her and when it didn't come she looked up to see him pulling Randy from her arms.

"Please don't hurt him!" She yelled propping herself up on her knees to beg him.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to watch him and what he was about to do to Randy Orton. "Owe Edge your hurting me." She squealed trying to break the grip he now had on her tiny wrist as he dragged her across the floor.

It didn't work, neither did her pleading and all she could do was watch as Edge slammed Randy into the bathroom counter punching him repeatedly.

"Please stop!" She said crying uncontrollably. Edge didn't stop he just kepp pounding him over and over first in the face then in the stomach. Lita cringed when she saw his forehead turn crimson. She was terrified that he was busted open. " Don't, I love him!" She shouted trying her best to move to his side.

"What did you just say?" Edge asked, realising his grip on her, dropping her to the floor. And in the process stopping his assault on Randy.

She scurried to Randy's side and threw her head down on his chest. "I love him." She repeated.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the fuck do you want Lita? Because I'll be damned if I know?"

"I'm not in love with you Edge…I never was." She spat, angry at the bloody sight before her.

**What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking.**

**You're gone; I'm wasted.**


End file.
